


Danganronpa KC - Despair's Horizon

by 26841



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Crossover, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, POV First Person, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26841/pseuds/26841
Summary: A seemingly normal first day for recently-transferred Fubuki takes a dark turn as she finds herself trapped with 23 other kanmusu on a ship stranded in the middle of the sea, with no way to escape.The 24 are forced into a killing (sinking) game, hosted by a certain animatronic bear, where the only way to escape is to become the blackened by killing another and getting away with it.To save themselves from an untimely death, the spotless must band together to see past the blackened's schemes and reveal their identity.





	1. PROLOGUE PART 1: My Life, My Story

PROLOGUE PART 1

My Life, My Story

* * *

 

“So beautiful…”

I stand there, gazing out into the vast ocean, its surface glimmering from the sunlight bouncing off its calm waves. Overhead, I could see fighter planes flying by for a practice routine. Behind me, the naval base buildings seemed to glow in the sunlight, the grass and trees swaying in the soft wind.

My name is Fubuki. Now, I’m not just some ordinary girl. I’m part of a group of what they call the ‘kanmusu’, or ‘ship girl’. I’m also the first and name ship of the Fubuki-class destroyers. As kanmusu, we were created to battle the ‘abyssals’, a a group of demonic-like creatures not too different from us. 

A few years ago, the abyssals appeared, forcibly assuming control of the seas, driving the human race, which had very little chance of fighting back, back to the mainlands. At around the same time, we kanmusu began to appear as well. It was discovered that we were in fact reincarnations of warships that were all part a war decades ago, and that our similarities with the abyssals made it possible for us to fight back.

For the next few years, more and more kanmusu were discovered and enlisted into a special program. The program stations kanmusu at one of many naval bases under the command and leadership of an admiral.

Oh! Speaking of the admiral, I was supposed to go introduce myself to this base’s admiral. I guess I got distracted by the beauty of this naval base. After all, I had just been transferred here, and I had arrived not too long ago. I guess I had wandered off without thinking. I suppose I should head over to the main building.

I soon found where I was supposed to go. The main facility building. The place where it all happens, and also where the admiral’s office is. As I stood at the front doors, the main facility seemed to tower over me. To be honest, it was a little intimidating. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside.

“Ah!”

Just as I passed through the front doors, I tripped. I would have caught myself, of course, but my hands had so busy gripping my backpack straps that I wasn’t able to pull them out in time. All I could do was close my eyes in anticipation of making the worst first impression on anyone who happened to be around.

*thump!*

**Fubuki:**

“…”

**Fubuki:**

(Huh?)

I definitely heard the sound of my falling body hitting something, and I could certainly feel my body pressing against something, but it wasn’t the floor. It felt like... someone’s arms.

**???:**

“Hey… You alright?”

I opened my eyes to the sound of someone’s voice, the voice of the one who had caught me. I quickly regained my balance, and looked up to see who it was.

She was much taller than I was, with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a kimono with a red hakama skirt, as well as one of those chest protectors that I often see women who practice archery wear.

**Fubuki:**

(Ah… I guess she’s one of the carriers stationed at this base then.)

**Fubuki:**

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you very much for helping me.”

**???:**

“I’m relieved. I almost didn’t make it in time to catch you there...Hm?”

She looked me over a few times.

**Fubuki:**

"I-is something wrong?"

**???:**

“It's not that. I don’t believe I’ve seen your face around here before."

**Fubuki:**

"Ah, y-yes. I was just transferred here, actually."

**Akagi:**

"Oh, right. I was told that you would be arriving. What was your name, again? ‘Fu’-something...?”

**Fubuki:**

“Ah! Y-Yes! I’m Fubuki! I-I just arrived here not too long ago! Pleased to meet you!”

**Fubuki:**

(Oof. Even though I had ran my introduction through my head probably at least a hundred times on my way here, I still couldn’t get them out clearly. I hadn’t expected the first person to hear it to not be the admiral.)

**???:**

“Ah, yes. I remember now. Ha ha... Judging by the sound of your voice, I guess you’re pretty nervous, huh?”

**Fubuki:**

(How could I not be?)

**???:**

“Ah, right. I should probably introduce myself, too.”

**Akagi:**

“My name’s Akagi, the name ship of the Akagi-class carriers. Pleased to meet you.”

**Fubuki:**

(Akagi, huh…?)

(...)

“Ah- AAAHHHH!”

**Akagi:** **  
** “W-What’s wrong?!”

**Fubuki:**

“Y-YOU’RE Akagi?! I-I’ve heard so much about you!”

**Akagi:**

“You have?”

**Fubuki:**

“Yeah! I heard stories of how amazing of a kanmusu you are! You’re a real inspiration...at least… to me!"

**Akagi:**

“Haha. Is that so? Glad to hear it.”

**Fubuki:**

“I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you! It’s just... all I really know about you are from the stories I’ve heard, but I never actually knew what you look like.”

**Akagi:**

“It’s alright. It’s nice to hear something like that. Say... if you just got here, then you should be on your way to introducing yourself to the admiral, right?”

**Fubuki:**

“Ah! Yes! I almost forgot!”

**Akagi:**

“You should go then. I can help you get settled in once you’re done.”

**Fubuki:**

“Yes!”

I recomposed myself, making sure to give the admiral the best first impression I can, then proceeded down the hallway.

**Akagi:**

“Fubuki?”

**Fubuki:**

“Y-yes?"

**Akagi:**

“Don’t get too nervous. The admiral’s actually a really nice person, so it’ll be alright. Also…”

Akagi pointed in the hallway opposite to the one I was walking down.

**Akagi:**

“The admiral’s office is that way.”

**Fubuki:**

(Ah... Whoops.)

I turned around, thanking Akagi again, and made my way down the hallway to the admiral’s office.

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn’t help but let out a big grin.

**Fubuki:**

(Wow...I can’t believe I actually met Akagi! It’s been my biggest dreams! I had mentioned to the higher-ups that I wanted to be in the same naval base as her. I didn’t think that they would actually take it as an honest request!)

I was enlisted into the program about two months ago, and was initially assigned to one of the smaller naval bases. There, I learned all I needed to know about being a kanmusu. I studied hard. Some might say too hard. Regardless, the higher-ups took notice of my remarkable progress, and decided to transfer me to one of the main naval bases, and here I am.

This is my life. My story.

The admiral’s office was at the end of the long hallway. But the longer I walked, the stranger it felt. I couldn’t help but notice the lack of presence and the almost ominous silence. This naval base is supposed to be one of the larger ones, so where could everyone be…? Maybe they’re out on sortie right now?

I probably shouldn’t worry too much about that. First things first. Introduce myself to the admiral, then go meet up with Akagi.

…

**Fubuki:**

(Ngh…?!)

At that moment, I was hit with a sudden, painful headache. Right after, my vision started to darken, and the hallway surrounding me seemed to warp.

**Fubuki:** **  
** (I- I feel strange…)

Realizing I was losing my balance again, I tried to stay on my feet, or at least try and hold onto something before I fell again. But I couldn’t. Before my head hit the floor, everything went dark, my senses engulfed by the dark abyss.

…………

……

…

 

 To be continued


	2. PROLOGUE: My Life, My Story (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fubuki wakes up in an unfamiliar room, with no recollection of what had happened after she blacked out. Seeking someone to help her understand what had happened, she is once again introduced to Akagi, as well as a new face.

…

……

…………

**Fubuki:**

(Uggghh… My head…)

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying down in a small bed. I slowly sat up, head throbbing.

**Fubuki:**

(Where… Where am I?)

I was inside a small room. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a bedroom. But nothing about it seemed familiar.

How did I get here?

My mind was blank. The last thing I could remember was walking down the hallway to the admiral’s office. I couldn’t recall what happened afterwards. Maybe something happened to me on the way and I was brought here.

**Fubuki:**

(I should probably get out of here. Maybe someone can help me…)

EXAMINATION

Front Door:

*clatter clatter*

**Fubuki:**

(Huh? It’s locked.)

I tried again. No luck. The knob wouldn’t budge. The door itself was sturdily built. I probably won’t be able to force it open on my own.

**Fubuki:**

(Does this mean I’m locked in? But why…?)

There’s no other way out of this room. I suppose all I can really do for now is wait for someone outside. I suppose I’ll take a look around for the time being.

Bed:

**Fubuki:**

(This bed… It’s the one I was lying down in when I woke up.)

The bed was built with a sturdy metal frame, complete with a fairly soft cushion, a pillow, and a thick blanket. It’s a typical, run-of-the-mill bed. But...

**Fubuki:**

(This doesn’t seem like the beds they used back at my old naval base… Perhaps they use different ones here?)

Closet:

**Fubuki:**

(A closet, huh? What’s inside?)

I opened the closet door, and found several uniforms neatly arranged inside. My uniform. There seemed to be enough to last a while.

**Fubuki:**

(That’s strange, I’m sure I didn’t bring this many uniforms with me when I had arrived at the naval base… Was this prepared beforehand?)

Bathroom Door:

**Fubuki:**

(Where does this door lead to?)

I opened the door and flipped on the switch. A shower, a sink, a toilet, even a little cabinet with hygiene products and towels.

**Fubuki:**

(I guess this is a bathroom, then. A personal one, by the looks of it. Quite a luxury.)

Monitor:

**Fubuki:**

(Huh? A monitor?)

It was a fairly big monitor, too. Complete with speakers at its sides, mounted at the top corner of the room. It was off. Completely silent. I looked around the room for any controllers, but couldn’t find anything of the sort.

**Fubuki:**

(A monitor that won’t turn on? Seems odd. But I don’t think I can do anything about it for now.)

Chutes:

**Fubuki:**

(These are... chutes?)

There were two of them mounted onto the wall. One labeled ‘laundry’, the other ‘trash’.

**Fubuki:**

(We don’t normally dispose of trash and laundry through chutes like this...We have bins for that purpose. So what’s up with these...?)

I tried looking inside. But, as expected, I couldn’t see anything. Guess I should have known better.

Desk:

**Fubuki:**

(There’s a desk and chair in this room too, huh?)

At least something here didn’t seem out of place. Back at my old naval base, we would often have desks in our rooms. So one being here wasn’t a surprise at all.

**Fubuki:**

(There’s nothing on it. I would have expected a note or something here.)

* * *

Ever since I awoke, I had a really strange feeling that I couldn’t shake. Being locked in an unfamiliar room certainly didn’t help. Speaking of which, just how am I supposed to get out of here?

*click*

**Fubuki:**

(Huh? What was that? It seemed to have come from the front door…)

Front Door:

**Fubuki:**

(This door… When I tried to open it before, it didn’t budge. Was that sound just now…?)

I gripped the door handle, my palm covered in cold sweat, and tried turning the knob. It wasn’t locked anymore.

**Fubuki:**

(Huh. Did the door unlock by itself…?)

Opening the door, I stepped out into a hallway.

**Fubuki:**

(What…?)

It was nothing like what I recognize. Both sides of the hallway were lined with doors similar to the one to the room I was in. In the center of the hallway were two stairs, each leading to a small balcony on either side lined with yet more doors. Counting them up, I came up with a total of 24.

Out of curiosity, I tried opening the door beside mine. No luck. Next to the door mounted a small black box. Each of the doors had one.

**Fubuki:**

(Is this...some sort of scanner?)

The hallway was quiet. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

**Fubuki:**

(I should look around. Maybe I’ll find someone else...)

Just at that moment, I heard a door opening on the other side of the hallway, and a woman stepped out.

She was much taller than I was, with brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a kimono with a red hakama skirt, as well as one of those chest protectors that I often see women who practice archery wear.

…

Have I seen her before…? She seems oddly familiar...

**???:**

“Ah...Hello.”

**Fubuki:**

“H-Hello…”

**???:**

“Did you just wake up too?”

**Fubuki:**

“Y-yes I did. Do you know where we are, by any chance?”

**???:**

“I don’t, unfortunately. I don't recognize this place.”

**Fubuki:**

“I-I see.”

So she doesn’t know where we are either. I was hoping she would at least have a clue.

**???:**

“...Pardon me, but could I ask you something?”

**Fubuki:**

“What is it?”

**???:** **  
** “Have we...met? I feel like I’ve seen your face before, but I just can’t put my finger on it. I also seem to vaguely remember your name, too. ‘Fu’-something…?”

**Fubuki:**

“Ah...It’s Fubuki.”

FUBUKI

1ST SHIP OF THE FUBUKI CLASS

Hearing my name, her eyes lit up with a sense of familiarity.

**???:**

**** “Ah… F-Fubuki? I-I think I remember now. We met at the naval base when you first arrived...”

Now that she mentions it... she’s right. I do vaguely remember her being the first one I met at the new naval base.

**Fubuki:**

“Ah- I-I think I just remembered too. You’re…”

**Akagi:**

“Yeah...I’m Akagi”

AKAGI

1ST SHIP OF THE AKAGI CLASS

**Fubuki:**

“Akagi, what’s going on? If even you don’t recognize this place, then where are we?”

**Akagi:**

“I’m not sure. But one thing’s for certain. We aren’t at the naval base anymore. I’ve been stationed there for nearly three years. I’ve been to all the buildings and facilities there, but none of their interiors look like this at all.”

**Fubuki:**

“Then...what should we do?”

**Akagi:**

“...By the looks of it, we aren’t the only ones here. Maybe someone else here might know. Though looking at the two of us, I highly doubt they would.”

**Fubuki:**

“Doesn’t hurt to try though...right? I guess we should go look around, then.”

**???:** **  
**

“Akagi. Is that you?”

Just as Akagi and I were about to make our way down one of the extending hallways, a voice came from the opposite side. Turning around, we saw another woman standing there.

She looked a lot like Akagi, though her hair was shorter and had a side ponytail. Her outfit was also a lot like Akagi’s, though it was blue instead of red.

**???:** **  
** “I’m relieved. I was afraid I couldn’t find you.”

**Akagi:**

“Ah...It’s you…”

**Fubuki:**

“Um… and who would you be?”

**Akagi:**

“Ah, right. The two of you haven’t met, it seems. Well...”

**???:** **  
** “It’s alright, Akagi. I can introduce myself.”

**Kaga:**

“I’m aircraft carrier Kaga, the first and nameship of the Kaga-class.”

KAGA

1ST SHIP OF THE KAGA CLASS

**Fubuki:**

“Kaga-class? So you and Akagi aren’t sisters?”

**Kaga:**

“We aren’t, though I can see where you would get confused.”

**Fubuki:**

“No kidding. The two of you look so much alike I was convinced you were sisters.”

**Akagi:**

“Kaga, do you know what’s going on? How did we end up here?

**Kaga:**

“I’m not sure. Last I remember, I was returning from a practice session. Then I suddenly find myself in a bed in a room I don’t recognize. Between then and now is all one big blank. Almost like a section of memory was cut out.”

**Fubuki:**

“You too, huh? It’s the same for me and Akagi.”

**Kaga:**

“Not just the three of us. It's the same story with everyone else.”

**Fubuki:**

“Everyone else…? So there are others besides the three of us, then?”

**Kaga:**

“Yeah. The two of you are the last ones to wake up, actually. Everyone else is already busy having a look around. Though there isn’t much to look at.”

**Akagi:**

“What do you mean?”

**Kaga:**

“We seem to be cordoned off into one specific area of this place. We can get outside of course, but… Well, it’s probably better for you to see for yourself.”

**Fubuki:**

(Huh? What does she mean by that?)

**Akagi:**

“Fubuki, why don’t you go take a look around by yourself for now? I want to talk with Kaga a bit more.”

**Fubuki:**

“Ah, if that’s alright with you, then please excuse me.”

Kaga pointed down the hallway she had come through.

**Kaga:**

“Go down that hallway. You should be able to find everyone else there.”

**Fubuki:**

“Ah, thank you."

I headed off in the direction Kaga pointed me towards, leaving her and Akagi back in the hallway.

**Fubuki:**

(Kaga said everyone else is down this way. I suppose I should go find them, then.)

 

To be continued


End file.
